By Moonlight
by LadyArcherfan
Summary: Robin's Christmas gift to Marian. Short one shot.


"By Moonlight"

Robin/Marian fluff one shot for Christmas. (I couldn't resist.) Set between S1 and S2 with the idea that the series' action happens in summer and fall, and there has to be winter sometime.

By Ladyarcherfan

* * *

Marian walked in to her room Knighton and lit a few candles to banish the darkness on the night of Christmas Eve. The manor had been busy the entire day, preparing for the holiday celebrations that would begin in earnest the next day. Granted, the celebrations would not be large, as the lords whom Edward counted among his friends grew scarcer by the day; yet Edward had planned a meal for all the peasants and servants in Knighton. Marian was pleasantly tired, as she had been lending a hand around the manor, as well as making her own preparations. She wanted to make a short trip around the surrounding villages as the Nightwatchman. The spirit of the season and the Nightwatchman were in accord and it felt entirely appropriate to make sure there was a bit of extra cheer for the villagers.

She shut the door and was about to open the panel that hid the closet where she kept the Nightwatchman's garb when a there was a soft knock on her shutters. She started, but quickly crossed the room to open her window; her smile was quickly schooled into a questioning façade with an edge of annoyance. The windows framed the cheeky if somewhat frosted grin of Robin Hood.

"Hello Marian," he said. "How are you this fine cold evening?"

She rolled her eyes. "Is that a not so subtle request to be invited in?"

Robin only grinned in reply, but Marian could see him repress a shiver. It had been foggy and damp all day, but had turned cleared as night fell, and along with the winter chill, it must have been quite cold for the outlaws. She opened the shutters fully and stepped back as Robin scrambled into the room. He leaned against the window sill, not bothering to shut the windows or shed his cloak; Marian rolled her eyes again.

"I gather that Knighton has been busy getting ready for Christmas all day," he said.

"And the Nightwatchman has similar plans to be busy tonight. So, what did you come to ask?"

Robin's expression turned slightly hurt, but his smile didn't disappear from his eyes entirely. "Why do you always assume I'm here to ask you something?"

"As I recall, you don't often show up to for much else." Though her words seemed rather harsh, a faint smile was on Marian's face and her tone was soft.

Robin smirked and straightened. "Alright, I admit it, I have a question." He took a few steps closer to her and reached out to touch her hair. "Will you ride out with me tonight? I have something to show you."

Marian shook her head, but did not move away. "I told you, I need to make my rounds as the Nightwatchman tonight. I'm sorry, but no."

Robin's grin grew and he shook his head. "My men and I have been busy all day long – we've been to almost every village, and those we didn't get to tonight will be visited tomorrow. See, you do you do have time for a quick ride out to Sherwood with me."

Marian hesitated; the brisk winter night did promise to be very refreshing, but she didn't want to give into Robin's request too quickly. "What are you planning to show me?"

"You can't ask questions like that on Christmas Eve!" He had somehow managed to grab her cloak from where it had been flung on the chest near the window. He held it out to her expectantly. "Well?"

"I suppose it would not be kind to refuse, considering it is nearly Christmas." She took the cloak from him and pulled it on. "Wel, let's go then."

They slipped out of the window and quietly jogged to the corner of the stable where Robin untied a waiting horse.

"There are two of us and only one horse, Robin," Marian said lightly.

"It will be warmer on one horse," he replied, a roguish smile firmly in place. "But if you want to waste time saddling another . . ."

Without a word, Marian slipped the reins out of Robin's hands, and tossed them over the horse's head. But before she could swing into the saddle, Robin stuck his toe in the stirrup and jumped up. Marian frowned at him but allowed him to be help her up behind the saddle. With a chuckle, Robin turned the horse and guided it away from the Knighton estate and towards Sherwood.

"You don't know where we're going. I can let you steer on the way back." It was a conversation very similar to many others they had had in their childhood.

"You've always said that," Marian lightly hit him on the shoulder, "You better not go back on your word this time."

"Yes, my lady," Robin replied softly.

He found her hand where it was gripping the saddle and drew it around his waist as he kicked the horse into a canter. As the cold wind whipped around them, Marian pulled herself closer to Robin's back and wrapped both arms around his waist. She wouldn't admit it, but she would be quite satisfied if Robin didn't have anything to show her, and they only made a circle around Knighton, cantering through the winter night.

The night was dark, as the moon was still covered by thin racing clouds that only allowed a dim light to filter through. Robin guided the horse, however, with the ease of one familiar with the land, day or night. He would occasionally glance towards the sky or to the trees, muttering under his breath.

"What is it?" Marian finally asked.

"You'll see," was the only reply.

They finally came to a clearing and Robin stopped the horse. He helped Marian slide to the ground and quickly followed. The wind picked up and Marian huddled against the horse's warm bulk, letting him block the wind. Robin stood slightly to one side, a foot tapping impatiently as he looked towards the sky again; she heard him mutter something about how Sherwood better not let him down. With a sigh, Marian glanced upwards as well, just as the moon lanced through a large break in the clouds.

"There," Robin whispered, relieved and proud at the same time.

Marian lowered her graze from the moon and gasped in surprise. The silver moonlight turned the forest to glittering fire. Frost coated the trees and ground; ice sparkled in puddles and graced the branches that once carried leaves. She was awed by the beauty that Sherwood had managed to show even in the bleakest of seasons. The wind faded away and the night took on the silence of midnight, but the forest continued to burn with the jewel-like fire of frost.

She felt Robin's arm encircle her waist and the gentle brush of his lips on the top of her head. "You told me once I never gave you gifts," he said softly, in a rather thoughtful tone. "So, I give you Sherwood's diamonds and silver. Happy Christmas, Marian."

With a contented sigh, she leaned back into his embrace, unwilling to look away from the winter beauty before her eyes. "It's beautiful," she whispered. "Thank you." She turned then, and gave him a soft kiss. "Happy Christmas."

_Fin._


End file.
